Taichi, Hikari y el pobre diablo que invitó salir a su hermana
by Key Kirishima
Summary: En un día de lluvia Taichi, luego de hacer todo lo posible por no empaparse, se encuentra con su hermana...¡En falda! Luego de que ella le mintiera diciendo que tenía clases extras, decide averiguar qué está pasando, teniendo como asistente a su buen amigo, Yamato. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Por qué Hikari le mintió a su hermano? Para Jaque-Kari (lamento atormentarte con inicio Michi siempre)


__**«**__ _ **Taichi, Hikari y el pobre diablo que invitó salir a su hermana**_ **»**

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Parejas: Sorpresas, pero por la dedicatoria, se harán la idea.**_

 _ **Para: Jaque-Kari**_

 _ **Con amor, Key**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad. Yo sólo los utilicé para hacer esta historia que está basada en el día que tuve canción "Perfect Two" es de Auburn (Es muy fluffy).  
**_

 _ **Lamento cualquier horror ortográfico o cambio de narración que afecte la lectura, he hecho lo mejor que puedo. Hace mucho que no escribo.**_

 _ **Referencias de lectura.**_

Narración

—Diálogos—

—" _Mensajes de Whatsapp"_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—No me quiero mojar, no me quiero mojar, por favor, no me quiero mojar —Un apresurado joven corría hacia la parada de autobuses esquivando, ágilmente, las pocas gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a descender. La temporada lluviosa había comenzado y aquel día era una pequeña muestra de lo que aquella época significa.

Charcos.

Aglomeraciones.

Ropa abrigadora.

Ninguna de estas cosas representaban gran temor para él, sin embargo, bajo esas circunstancias había otro factor que le daba pavor el sólo pensarlo.

—¡ACHÚ! —

—¡AHHH! —aquel grito hizo que el señor que había estornudado se le quedara viendo raro.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —le preguntó con cierto enfado en su voz —Estos jóvenes de ahora, creen que porque uno es viejo es inmune a los resfriados ¡Vaya! —vociferó a medida que se alejaba.

Y así era, a Taichi Yagami le aterraba ese tiempo donde las nubes no soportaban más la carga de las temibles gotas de agua y por ende las liberan justo sobre él.

Para que se enfermara.

Cosa que detestaba.

—Ni loco me mojaré, esta lluvia es de las que enferma y Mimi no está para que me cocine sopa de pollo —susurró mientras abordaba el autobús que acababa de llegar. El joven Yagami recién había terminado una práctica de su club de fútbol, hoy se encontró con el hecho de que tenía miembros nuevos, quienes finalmente habían decidido unirse, por lo que se encargó de darles una guía de cómo eran las actividades, prácticas y todo aquello que involucraba pertenecer a su club. Después de todo, el capitán no estaba y él era el segundo al mando en esos casos.

Su mente regresó de la vasija de helado en que se encontraban sus pensamientos, gracias a que su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Había recibido un mensaje y sin tener que mirar el remitente sabía de quién se trataba.

Después de todo el tono de " _Perfect two"_ que su novia había colocado estaba sonando.

Perdió una apuesta ¿Qué podía hacer?

Luego de evitar las miradas curiosas sobre él y su peculiar tono de notificación. Desbloqueó su móvil y se dirigió a la sección de mensajería de _Whatsapp._

Su sonrisa automática reaccionó ante la razón del mensaje.

— _Mimi Love: "¿Qué tal la práctica?_ _ _« _3__ " _

—" _Genial, los chicos son muy cool y tienen mucho entusiasmo. ¿Qué tal el curso de cocina latina?"_

—" _INCREÍBLE. ASDFGHJKLÑ *W* SABÍA QUE SERÍA UNA BUENA IDEA, PERO ES TAN FANTÁSTICO. LOS SABORES, SON TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES Y LOS INGREDIENTES TAN DIFERENTES A LO QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA ASDFGHJKL ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!"_

Sí, esa era su novia. Mimi Tachikawa. En esos momentos se encontraba en Chile, aprendiendo más sobre la culinaria de aquel país. Volvería dentro de dos semanas, y ya la estaba extrañando.

Pero se hacía lo que se podía. Para eso la tecnología había avanzado tanto.

Una sonrisa adoraba su cara. Pasó unos minutos más intercambiando mensajes con ella, hasta que le avisó que se tenía que ir, decidió entonces que era tiempo para una pequeña broma.

—" _Oye Mimi"_

—" _¿Qué sucede?_ _ _ _« _3___ " _

—" _¿Qué le dice el huevo a la sartén?"_

—" _Taichi… por favor, no otro de tus chistes"_

—" _Vamos Mimi :D ¿No lo sabes?"_

—" _Está bien... ¿Qué le dice el huevo a la sartén?"_

—" _Me tienes frito_ _ _ _« _3___ " _

_Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella respondiera._

—" _Taichi, no."_

—" _¡Riéte de mis bromas! Son divertidas, y lo sabes"_

—" _En serio, eres raro"_

— _Sí, pero aun así me quieres ¡No puedes detestarme, duermes en mi cama…Conmigo!"_

—" _Touché. Bueno, te escribo luego, el profesor regresó_ _ _ _« _3___ " _

Taichi 1 – Mimi 1, porque de algún modo ella instaló una aplicación que le avisará si él llega a cambiar el tono de sus mensajes. Así que al menos ha empatado, lo que sea que estén jugando.

Tras cerrar whatsapp. Sacó sus auriculares, casi de un tirón de su mochila, y luego de cerciorarse de no haberlos reventado, los conectó a su celular, buscó su playlist favorita y dejó que la música fluyera.

Casi dos paradas después de haberse subido, vio algo inusual. Su pequeña hermana acababa de abordar el autobús, nada raro recordó, ya que su curso de fotografía quedaba por aquella zona. Como el autobús iba muy lleno, casi le parecía un milagro que se haya percatado de la presencia de Hikari, pensó que era su instinto de hermano mayor así que no se esforzó mucho en los detalles, decidió escribirle por mensaje, quería hacer algo por su hermanita en aquel día lluvioso.

—" _Kari ¿Ya saliste? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?"_

Obviamente no, porque ya había tomado el autobús para la casa, pero decidió preguntar, sólo para asegurarse. Sin embargo, la respuesta de su hermana le sorprendió.

— _Tenemos que hacer horas extras para obtener créditos adicionales, lo siento hermano, me quedaré un rato más._

¡¿Pero qué significaba eso?!

Él la estaba viendo… ¡Estaba enfrente de ella! ¿Qué era eso de horas extras? Quizás él sea un tonto con las clases, pero si de algo está seguro es que su hermana no. Algo andaba mal.

—" _¿De verdad? Qué lástima, me avisas cuando llegues a casa, entonces, aprovecharé para pasar por la casa de Koushiro. Nos vemos"_

La observó una vez más, ella estaba inusualmente arreglada, aquella blusa nunca se la había puesto y no estaba utilizando los jeans que siempre peleaban,

¡Estaba usando falda!

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Lo que sea lo iba a averiguar.

Un sonido de una gota cayendo le avisó que tenía un mensaje nuevo, no era Mimi.

— _PunkShida: "Idiota. Te llevaste mi chaqueta negra en la reunión que tuvimos. ¿Estás en casa? Iré por ella._

Vaya, vaya, así que su amigo estaba buscando aquella prenda de vestir. Sabía, por relatos del mismo, que sólo la usaba en las reuniones de amigos que tenía de vez en cuando.

Y cuando tendría una cita.

—" _Quien te ve Yamato 7u7)r Así que una cita, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?"_

—" _Déjate de tonterías. Maldición. Olvídalo"_

No podía dejar que se desconectara, Yamato era la persona perfecta para consultarle acerca de la situación de su hermana.

—" _Necesito que prestes atención a lo que voy a escribirte"_

—" _¿Sirve si finjo que leo? Digo, existe el visto"_

—" _Se trata de Kari"_

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de obtener una respuesta, parece que era algo usual cuando tocaba ciertos temas.

—" _¿Qué sucede con ella?"_

—" _¡ESTÁ USANDO FALDA ¡FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALDA! ¡DEMONIOS!"_

—" _Recuérdame que te mate, cuando te vea por favor"_

—" _Es que no es algo normal Yamato. Ella siempre utiliza pantalones ¡Hasta los míos! Entiendo que no le guste rasurarse las piernas, y la apoyo es decir, así los chicos la confunden con una hippie y no se le acercan, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero si me ayudan a mantener a Kari a salvo de los hombres, está bien, gracias, pero hoy…hoy están depiladas ¡TOTALMENTE BLANCAS!"_

—" _No puede ser…"_

—" _¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?"_

—" _¿Qué?"_

—" _Se ve feliz."_

— _._

—" _Ve llamando a un sacerdote, porque hoy habrá un cadáver más en el cementerio."_

 _Continuará…_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Notas finales: ¡Jaque! Esto es para ti y si te lo preguntas, sí, se me ocurrió mientras andaba en mi travesía de hoy. Lamento dejar el punto de interés hasta el final, pero es que quería publicarlo hoy y luego de ver que no tuviera ningún dedazo, ya mi espalda comenzó a quejarse *porque estoy en mala posición escribiendo* así que tendrá segunda parte *que espero actualizar esta misma semana***_

 _ **Y nada, un recordatorio de que te quiero mucho y aprecio tu amistad, basado en el día que he tenido hoy, como ya mencioné. Y sí, yo vendría siendo Taichi por ciertos aspectos ¿).**_


End file.
